It Led Me to You
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Their past and their present all led to one thing...It was meant to be. Dasey. Read to find out what that is supposed to mean.
1. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**IT LED ME TO YOU**

**Epilogue**

A little girl around the age of 6 was running down the street screaming for help as two thugs ran after her. She has been running for quite awhile now and didn't know how much longer she could run. It was getting dark and she was in an alley. Where can she hide? The thugs were getting closer and she was running out of breath and strength. Her pregnant mother and her have been living alone for 6 months now after her fathers death and their finances are gone. The thugs as she learned from her mother, are loan sharks, and have threatened to do something to her if her mother wouldn't pay them back. But she couldn't. Nobody would help them. Suddenly, she saw a light from around the corner and ran towards it. It was a skating rink and was still open. _Finally, a public place, maybe they won't attack me in public._ She thought. She ran in there but no one was there. She searched around to find someone who could protect her but couldn't.

The thugs were crossing the street and heading her direction. _What am I supposed to do? There's nobody here. _Then she heard laughter in the rink and went in. Inside there were six boys playing hockey. They were about her age. Apparently one team shot a goal and they were happy. She kept watching them play until… CRASH! The two thugs crashed through the doors after her. She screamed and ran towards the boys. The noise made them stop their game looked at what was going on. One boy realized what was happening and nodded to the other boys. Then he let the girl hide behind her as his friends surrounded the thugs. Although they were six and seven year olds, they still were very strong. They trained well and three of them even knew Tae Kwon Do. All six of them attacked the thugs with their hockey sticks hitting them everywhere they could as the girl watched from the side.

Even though the thugs were grown men they were unable to fight back as they were being hit from all sides and hard. The boys beat them until they had bruises and bled. They gave up and left. The little boy from before came up to the girl. ARE YOU OK? He asked nicely with concern in his voice. YES. The little girl answered. THANK YOU. The boy then took something off his neck and put it on the girl's neck. ALWAYS WEAR THIS, IT WILL PROTECT YOU. He smiled and left into the locker room with his friends. She looked at what was around her neck. It was a beautiful silver cross with a small diamond in the middle. _I will always wear this. _ She thought and smiled. The problem with the thugs was solved when her mother got married right after her baby sister was born. She had a new dad and was happy. She had a complete family…

9 years later…

The happiness didn't last long. Her father and mother got divorced. But she knew it was for the best. They didn't live really well. Constant fighting and arguing. The only good thing about this was the family was complete, but if it was to be like that, then its better to be just the three of them together. Earlier that year she found out she was adopted. But she was happy.

_**I hope you liked it. It **__**is part of my second Dasey story. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 1 coming soon!!!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**The happiness didn't last long. Her father and mother got divorced. But she knew it was for the best. They didn't live really well. Constant fighting and arguing. The only good thing about this was the family was complete, but if it was to be like that, then its better to be just the three of them together. Earlier that year she found out she was adopted. But she was happy.**_

**Chapter 1**

When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
hear me as I'm calling out your name

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

CASEY! LIZZY! COME HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE! 15 yr. old Casey and 9 yr. old Lizzy came running from their room to their mother's voice. In the living room they saw their smiling mother standing next to a man with their hands clasped together. WHAT IS IT MOM? Asked Casey. CASEY. LIZZY. THIS IS GEORGE. She said smiling. HELLO. They said in unison. NICE TO MEET YOU. NICE TO MEET YOU TOO. answered George smiling. I HEARD A LOT ABOUT YOU TWO FROM YOUR MOTHER. I HAVE A BOY ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS YOU CASEY AND A BOY THE SAME AGE AS YOU LIZZY. I ALSO HAVE A LITTLE GIRL WHO IS 5. There was some awkward silence in the room as the girls didn't know how to react to the information they just heard. Why did they need to know that? Then they found out. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED. George and Nora their mother said in unison. Casy and Lizzy were speechless. What was their mother thinking. Her first marriage, their father died in an accident. Her second marriage, she just got divorced six months ago. They just stood there. No words could come out of their mouth. The silence was getting more and more awkward by the second and someone needed to break it. Lizzy and Casey looked at each other. Finally Casey spoke up. CONGRADULATIONS. I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU MOM. And gave her a big hug. She then shook George's hand. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO BECOMING YOUR STEPDAUGHTER AND MEETING THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY. She said with a smile. What more could she do. She saw how happy her mother was and she didn't want to do anything that would deprive her of that happiness. How bad can this guy be if he is raising three children by himself.

You and me  
we shared a mystery  
we were so close  
like honey to the bee  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
I'm minor in a major kinda way

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

One month later…

CASEY, PLEASE HELP HE WITH MY VEIL, ITS NOT HOLDING! The day has come. George and Nora's wedding day. This is the day that will change their lives forever again. But how long will it last? Will it be forever? The wedding went by smoothly. And so did the reception. The guests have left and it was time for them to go their way. Nora and the girls would go home to pack their things, while George and his kids would go home to prepare room for their addition to the family.

Fly firefly through the sky  
come and play with my desire  
don't be long don't ask why  
I can't wait another night

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

Two weeks later…

WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE HOME! Said George as he and Nora hugged. They haven't seen each other for the past two weeks. Their new and exciting life is about to start. They needed to settle in fast because the newly weds had a honeymoon to go to in four days. When they finally moved all their things it was dark and everyone was too tired so they all decided to go to sleep and wake up early in the morning to unpack and settle down. Casey on her mattress next to Lizzy looking out the window onto the moon. _What will this marriage bring us? I hope nothing bad._ She signed and fell asleep. As she turned in her back and beautiful silver cross with a small diamond in the center fell in place on her upper chest from the chain around her neck.

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

_**I hope you liked it. It was my second **__**part of my second Dasey story. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 2 coming soon!!!**_

Featured song: Firefly by ATeens


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Casey**__** lay on her mattress next to Lizzy looking out the window onto the moon. What will this marriage bring us? I hope nothing bad. She signed and fell asleep. As she turned in her back and beautiful silver cross with a small diamond in the center fell in place on her upper chest from the chain around her neck.**_

**Chapter 2**

The next day was very busy and hard. Little Marty was getting into everything and was in the way. Lizzy and Edwin couldn't stop yelling at each other. Why? Casey couldn't hear a word because her new same age brother Derek was in the room next to her and was blasting his music so loud that it was probably heard in Europe. George was in the basement, making it a bedroom for him and Nora while she was rearranging everything in the house. It was too overwhelming. So much things at the same time just because George and Nora had their honeymoon coming up in 2 days. That's crazy. Nevertheless. With screaming, hitting, crying, fighting, and making up, everything was done in time.

ALRIGHT KIDS. WE LEFT MONEY UNDER THE BUDDAH STATUTE. WE THINK T WILL BE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BUY FOOD IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS. DON'T MISBEHAVE. PLEASE LEAVE EVERYTHING AS IT IS. DEREK, NO PARTIES. AND THAT'S ABOUT IT. George and Nora kissed their kids goodbye and left. Marty went to her room to play with her toys. Lizzy and Edwin, solved their differences and seemed to get along really well. Derek, being the guy he is plopped into his la-z-boy chair in which nobody but him can sit and started flipping the channels. Everyone seemed to have something to do except Casey. She didn't know anyone around, or the area. And Derek was being an ass. She decided to her room and get some sleep.

CASEYWAKE UP!!! There was aloud shriek that sounded like Lizzy. Casey jumped in surprise. WHAT'S WRONG? YOU WERE GLOWING. Said Lizzy. GLOWING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Asked Casey still not knowing what was going on and what her sister was talking about. I CAME IN TO WAKE YOU UP FOR DINNER AND YOU HAD THIS BRIGHT SPARKLY LIGHT AROUND YOU. I THINK IT WAS COMING FROM YOU. Lizzy said really seriously. STOP TALKING NONSENSE LIZZY, AND LET'S GO EAT. With that she got up and left the room with Lizzy following not far behind. _I know what I saw. _ She thought. _What is going on? _Casey thought. _This isn't the first time it happened already. Mom told me the same thing once. _ Casey shook her head trying to get that out of her mind. She came into the dining room, where the 3 Venturi kids were sitting at the table acting suspiciously calm and nice to her…especially Derek. PLEASE HAVE A SEAT AND HAVE SOME DINNER WITH US, DEAR STEP SISTER CASEY. He said smirking. _What is he up to? I'm not in the mood. _ THANKS. She said quietly and sat down. As she sat down the chair came crashing from under her making her fall with it. Derek laughed like he had never laughed before. DEREK!!! Casey shrieked. WHATS THE MATTER SIS, NEED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT? That was not something that Derek could have said. She wasn't fat. She was toned. For crying out loud she was a dancer.

THANKS, BUT IM NOT HUNGRY TODAY. IM GOING TO BED. With that she left. Derek was really disappointed. He had many pranks prepared for Casey to make her feel miserable. But he didn't need to do all that just to make her feel miserable. She was already. She couldn't understand what was going on with her. Why was she glowing. People just don't glow for no reason. They don't glow at all. Could it be something serious? Or could it be that both her mom and her sister were hallucinating. Casey was too tired to think. And yet another question. Why was she so tired. She just slept through the whole day. Could it have something to do with what Lizzy saw?...if it was real of course. That night she was restless. Casey had a hard time breathing. It was a feeling like when she passed by a guy she liked. Or if he accidentally touched her. She then noticed that everytime the silver cross landed on her chest over her heart, she couldn't breath. It's never happened before. Its just a necklace. She took it off, just to get a good night sleep. _I'll put it back on in the morning._ She thought. But would that be ok to do?

_**I hope you liked it.**__**Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 3 coming soon!!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working in it.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**That night she was restless. Casey had a hard time breathing. It was a feeling like when she passed by a guy she liked. Or if he accidentally touched her. She then noticed that everytime the silver cross landed on her chest over her heart, she couldn't breath. It's never happened before. Its just a necklace. She took it off, just to get a good night sleep. I'll put it back on in the morning. She thought. But would that be ok to do?**__**  
**_

**Chapter 3**

Around 3am, Casey woke up from a crash coming from down stairs. She jumped up and ran down. She hadn't noticed that she ran down a bit too eagerly and that she was glowing again. When she got there she saw a masked man coming in through their now broken kitchen class door. As if something hit her, Casey started fighting that man in a very professional way. She beat that guy until he could barely walk. Then with some extraordinary power she lifted him up with two fingers like a filthy cloth and threw him out the door. At that moment it hit her. She has powers, and those powers have been trying to tell her something. But where did she get them from? Casey looked at the glass door and sighed. _What am I going to tell mom and George? We don't have the money to fix it? _ She picked up the class and swept up the tiny glass, just as she was about to throw if out, as if again the power was telling her something, she threw the glass in the air and it all came into place. The door was fixed and was good as new. Shocked Casey ran upstairs and locked the door. What was happening to her? She rose her hand to her chest trying to hold her necklace, and realized she had taken it off. Then the words rang in her head: _**ALWAYS WHERE THIS, IT WILL PROTECT YOU. **_ She took it off and someone broke into their house. So it really did protect her all these years. Now that she thought about it, ever since that day, when the boy saved her and gave her the necklace, nothing bad ever happened anymore.

She carefully put the necklace back on, and her heart started beating again. But the beat was not a regular fast beat. It was like a game of hokey being played. With every beat that was made a certain beat stood out. She remembered it. The "he" hit the puck. That's what it was. Casey couldn't fall asleep anymore too many things were going through her head. The next morning, nobody asked about anything for some reason. _Could they have not heard the crash? Oh well, its good then nobody saw me last night. _Thought Casey to herself. The three days the kids were home alone, flew by quickly. During these days, Casey started to accept her powers, but she kept them secret. More of them were revealing themselves to her, and she felt good about herself. Although she didn't know why she had them, she knew there had to be a purpose. Derek never stopped with his pranks. In the morning, he teeth got glued together because Derek replaced her toothpaste with glue. She washed her hair with honey and stepped into jello when she put on her shoes.

Three months later….

Casey is now into school. She has a great friend who also happens to be her next door neighbor, Emily. But as you can expect, Derek will always make things go wrong. He'll make her look like an idiot in front of everybody in class by asking if an assignment is due that day making her freak out. He was a jerk but something inside her liked him. _What?! Like him?! NO WAY! _ She thought. How could she possibly like a jerk like him. And he's her step brother. It's impossible. A Year went by with many new pranks and jokes. Casey learned to live with it. She had something to keep her mind off him. She had a wonderful boyfriend, Sam. And of course her powers. It was a Saturday evening, when a call came to the house. HELLO? IS THIS THE MACDONALD-VENTURI RESIDENT? Came a voice from the other line. YES. Answered Nora. MAY WE SPEAK TO THE LADY OF THE HOUSE? THIS IS SHE. Everyone in the house was looking at Nora's face expressions as she listened to the person on the other line. Once in a while she look Casey's way wide eyed. After she finished she hung up slowly and walked over to the dinner table where everyone was sitting. CASEY, CAN I TALK TO YOU OUTSIDE? SURE MOM. Casey got up and followed her mom out side.

_**I hope you liked it.**__** Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 4 coming soon!!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working in it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It will unwrap.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**A Year went by with many new pranks and jokes. Casey learned to live with it. She had something to keep her mind off him. She had a wonderful boyfriend, Sam. And of course her powers. It was a Saturday evening, when a call came to the house. HELLO? IS THIS THE MACDONALD-VENTURI RESIDENT? Came a voice from the other line. YES. Answered Nora. MAY WE SPEAK TO THE LADY OF THE HOUSE? THIS IS SHE. Everyone in the house was looking at Nora's face expressions as she listened to the person on the other line. Once in a while she look Casey's way wide eyed. After she finished she hung up slowly and walked over to the dinner table where everyone was sitting. CASEY, CAN I TALK TO YOU OUTSIDE? SURE MOM. Casey got up and followed her mom out side.**_

**Chapter 4**

CASEY I'M SURE YOU HAVE NOTICED STRANGE THINGS HAPPENING TO YOU. AND YOU PROBABLY WONDERED WHAT AND WHY IT WAS HAPPENING. AS YOU KNOW YOU ARE ADOPTED BUT I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE AND WHO THEY WERE. THEY CAME TO ME WHEN YOU WERE A BABY AND ASKED TO RAISE YOU IN A SAFE ENVIRONMENT BECAUSE OF MANY BATTLES THEY WERE FIGHTING. THEY ARE JUST LIKE YOU. BUT YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL. THEY WANTED TO PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE THAT WERE AFTER YOUR POWER. THAT WAS THEM CALLING JUST NOW AND THEY WANT TO MEET YOU. THEY ARE NOT PLANNING ON TAKING YOU AWAY, THEY JUST WANT TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHO YOU ARE AND SEE YOU. THAT'S ALL. Casey listened carefully. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she wasn't surprised anymore. She agreed to see the. Their meeting was average. They explained that she is a No. 1 on the charts of the KO One group. There are four others like her below her. They are her protectors. When the time comes she will have to meet them to fight a major battle between good and evil.

Casey decided to live on and not sit and wait for that day to come. She wanted to live as a normal teenager. Another year passed. Casey was trained and was fully developed as a fighter. But she suddenly started acting weird. Anytime Derek would talk to her or pass by her, she would feel uneasy and couldn't breath. His pranks and jokes were rare now. And they became more like friends. But as the days went by, she rarely could look at him. Her heart beat fast and she also noticed that it was the same as what had happened 2 years ago with the necklace. The same beat…everything!

Derek and Casey were now in their senior year of high school and they have become really close. Neither of them dated for quite a while now. If one was invited to go somewhere they would make sure the other isn't left out. It was their class trip to Spain. They would be gone for 3 weeks. Casey and Derek were both really excited. HEY CASE DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU NEED A NEW WARDROBE FOR YOUR TRIP?

_**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 5 coming soon!!! Sorry**__** if it was lame. Still working on it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It will unwrap.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**It was their class trip to Spain. They would be gone for 3 weeks. Casey and Derek were both really excited. HEY CASE DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU NEED A NEW WARDROBE FOR YOUR TRIP?**_

**Chapter 5**

WHY? Asked Casey. WELL SPAIN WILL BE PRETTY HOT THIS TIME OF YEAR AND YOU ARE 18 NOW. Said Derek. SO…? Casey asked confused. ALL YOUR SHIRTS GO UP TO YOUR NECK. OPEN UP A BIT. Casey protested but finally Derek won. They went to the mall together and tried on some clothes. Derek had a pretty good taste. They went form one shop to another trying to find things worth trying on. Then finally they did. Derek picked out a bunch of shirts, skirts, dresses, shorts, etc. and stuffed Casey into a dressing room. ANYTIME YOU PUT SOMETHING ON, YOU HAVE TO COME OUT AND LET ME SEE. Said Derek. Casey smiled and went inside. The first thing she decided to try on was a light blue summer dress that was on spaghetti straps and went to her knee. She went outside the dressing room where Derek was waiting. Derek looked at her, it was perfect. He smiled and nodded his head. But then his gaze suddenly stopped at Casey's chest. The necklace. It was the necklace that caught his eye. For some reason it looked familiar to him. Casey went and tried on many things. They ended up buying about 50 outfits. But the necklace never left his mind. Where was it that he saw it?

2 days later…

CASEY! DEREK! HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FLIGHT! Called out George. Casey and Derek ran down the stairs with their luggage in hand. They ran into the car and almost got a speeding ticket before getting to the airport. They said their goodbyes and went on the plane. They were so happy. The plain was full with excited students from their school. But their excitement didn't last long once they found out their seats were on opposite ends of the plane. Both sat there alone with people they didn't know. Casey was looking out the window and sighed and dozed off. About 15 minutes later someone woke her up. They were already in the air. She looked over and saw Derek sitting next to her. DEREK! Derek smiled. I SWITCHED SEATS. Casey smiled back. The rest of the flight was fun. They laughed, joked, slept, ate, everything that could be done on the plane they did together. Well… except go to the bathroom. That's just wrong.

After a while, Casey fell asleep on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at her in admiration. Then her necklace slipped down her chest. He stared at it. Gently lifting the cross as not to wake her up, he looked at it. It was beautiful. He flopped it over and on the back there were initial s carved in…DV. Then it hit him. _ALWAYS WEAR THIS, IT WILL PROTECT YOU. _Those words rand in his head. Casey was the girl he saved so many years ago. He couldn't believe it. His first love, was now his step sister who was sleeping on his shoulder. The next couple of hours, Derek sat there numb. SO much was running through his head. _Why was this happening? Why did the girl he liked have to be his step sister? _But that's not just the problem. He was staring to like Casey for Casey. Before he even saw the necklace. When she just moved in, he fell for her.

_**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 6 coming soon!!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working on it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It will unwrap.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Why was this happening? Why did the girl he liked have to be his step sister? **_**But that's not just the problem. He was staring to like Casey for Casey. Before he even saw the necklace. When she just moved in, he fell for her.**

**Chapter 6**

Spain. A Beautiful place. And they were there for 3 weeks. _How exciting! _Thought Casey to herself. Their hotel was beautiful and had rose vines going all the way up and around windows. They had to be paired up and Derek and Casey were asked to share since they were "brother and sister".

As the days passed by, Casey started noticing that Derek was spacing out a lot. One day when they were out sightseeing, she finally asked. **Derek what's the matter with you? You have been spacing out for the last couple of days? **This made him snap out of his thoughts. He just stared at her. He had this strong urge to hug her. A strong urge to kiss her. **Oh sorry, I just had a lot on my mind. **He answered. Casey stared at him as he again zoned out. She sighed. _What is he thinking about? _She thought.

_How will I tell her that I was the one who saved her that year? How will she take it? What if our relationship will be ruined?_ All these questions rand in Derek's head. Casey started to get hungry. **Lets head back to the hotel and get something to eat. **Casey said. Derek nodded. When they got back, they went to the hotel café and sat at a booth. A cute Spanish waiter came up and caught Casey's eye. **Hello and Welcome. My name is Eduardo and I will be your waiter today. Here are your menus. I will be back shortly to take your orders. **He smiled and left. Casey smiled back. He was so cute. Derek caught this. **Uh-uh. No you don't. **he said. **What? **She asked. ** You are not hooking up with him. Who knows he could be a druggy. ** Answered Derek. ** Derek, please stay out of my relationships. You shouldn't accuse people of something when you don't know them. That's racist. ** Casey sounded frustrated. _Damn, not another argument. _Thought Derek. Even though she was right , he couldn't let her date some guy she just met in Spain, without supervision. She was too precious to him. He just stayed quiet not wanting to go any further into the argument. _ Wow that was easy. _Thought Casey. _ Why didn't he argue back? OH well. _

Just then Eduardo came back to their booth. ** Are you ready to order? ** Derek and Casey nodded. He got their orders. ** I will be back shortly. ** And he did. In less than 10 minutes, he came back with their orders. **Where did you learn English so well? ** Asked Casey. **I study at a night school. ** He answered with a smile. **But what we learn there is sometimes not accurate since we have old books and our teachers are not English speakers. **Casey nodded. **If you would like I can teach you some English. We will be here another 2 weeks and a half. **She said with a smile. Derek rolled his eyes. Eduardo smiled and said. **Thanks, maybe we can arrange something. How about later today around 5pm here? **Casey nodded with a smile. Casey looked at Derek who had a weird look on his face. She shook it off and started eating. After they finished eating in silence, they went back to their room because Casey need to get ready for her date.

Derek sat on the couch and flipped thorough the channels. Everything was in Spanish. He finally found a sports channel and started watching it, once in a while he would look at what Casey was doing. When Casey was done she was dazzling. Her chestnut hair in curls hanging over her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes, and the dress she was wearing. All of it took away Derek's breath. What was he going to do? She said goodbye and left. Derek stared blankly at the TV. Every minute that passed seemed like ours. He Casey came back around 10pm laughing. Derek jumped up, **Where have you been? How long does it take to teach English? Why are you laughing? Why are you back so late? **Casey stood there in shock. **Derek calm down. One question at a time. First, we were at the café. Second, I taught him English for an hour and a half, and he taught me Spanish for another hour and a half. Next, we were laughing cause he told me a joke. And last, I came back so late, cause we had dinner together and then we talked some more. And all of this was at the café downstairs. **Casey answered. She walked past him into the bathroom. Derek sighed. _This is not going to work. _ He thought and went to bed.

A week later, Derek finally snapped. While Casey was out on another date with Eduardo, Derek went and found himself some chick at the beach. He was not going to sit back and watch the love of his life date someone else. They went to the bar and got a couple drinks. Derek never drank on front of Casey and he knew that he never gets drunk. He acted drunk and as he was passing by Casey he knocked into her. **Derek! **Casey shrieked. ** Ssorry . ** He slurred out. Casey looked at him in disbelief as he "struggled" to get up and wobbled to the elevator. **Sorry Eduardo, I don't know what's wrong with him, but I need to check on him. I'll call you later. ** She got up and ran to him. When they were both in the elevator Derek straightened out. Casey looked at him concerned. **Derek, are you ok? Why did you get drunk? Is everything ok? ** Derek looked at her. **Yes everything is perfectly fine. ** He said in a sober voice and laughed. **Derek! How could you ruin my date?! **Derek smirked. They got to their floor and exited the elevator. Casey was furious and was still yelling as they entered their room. **Why do you always have to be inconsiderate of me? Why do you always have to ruin my dates? I know because you don't really know what it is to really like. ** Casey crossed he arms around her chest. **Actually Casey, I do know what it is to really like. I even know what it is to love. Because I do love someone. And I've loved that person for many years now. **Derek said calmly. Casey looked at him speechless. Derek. The D-man. Derek Venturi knows what love is and is in love? They stood there in silence. Looking at each other.

_**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 7 coming soon!!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working on it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It will unwrap.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry people for making you wait so long for the next chapter

**Author's Note: **_**Sorry people for making you wait so long for the next chapter. Too many things have happened. And I'm in college so I do this when I have time in between studying. Well anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Actually Casey, I do know what it is to really like. I even know what it is to love. Because I do love someone. And I've loved that person for many years now. **__**Derek said calmly. Casey looked at him speechless. Derek. The D-man. Derek Venturi knows what love is and is in love? They stood there in silence. Looking at each other.**_

**Chapter 7**

Casey stared at Derek in shock as he started turning tomato colored. _What's going to happen now? What if she asks who the girl is? What should I do? _Thought Derek. As the thoughts ran through his mind, in the distance like in another world he heard his name being called. **Derek. Derek! DEREK! ** The last scream of his name brought him back to earth. **What?! ** He looked confused. ** I thought I lost you for a second Derek. **Casey said looking at him with concern. **Do you mind if I ask who the girl is? Do I know her? **Dun Dun Dun rang in Derek's head. That's what he was afraid of. **Well… it's a girl I met 12 years ago by accident. ** Derek started slowly. As he was about to go on Casey cut him off. ** Oh, well I guess I don't know her then. She's a lucky girl Derek and you're a great guy. Have you told her yet? ** Derek shook his head. How could he. The girl is now his step-sister. **Well then tell her! What are you waiting for. You've liked her for 12 years now. What's holding you back? ** Derek gulped and sighed at the same time almost choking. **It's kind of complicated. **He stated.

Casey stares at Derek. She completely forgot about why they were back her in their room in the first place. How Derek ruined her date with Eduardo. She was too concentrated on Derek's love life right now. She had to help him. And What could be so complicated. It's not like they are related right? Casey sighed. **Derek, let me tell you. Nothing in life is so complicated that you can't get through it. Why don't you write her a letter. Or whatever. Start by keeping in touch with her more and create a bond. Then you can leeway in your conversations about how much you like her. Eventually you will be able to find out her feelings like that and you can see if you should fight for your relationship or not. ** As she said that, her breathing started to increase and her heart started to ache. _Why is this happening? Could it be that I like Derek as more than a brother and a friend? But that's wrong right? Plus I have all these powers, it would be too complicated. _Casey started to calm herself down. She couldn't allow herself to fall for her step-brother. Plus before she decides to fall for someone, she wanted to meet the boy from so many years ago who saved her from those thugs. Her first love. She couldn't forget him.

She and Derek sat on the couch each in their own little world of thoughts. Both not knowing that the other is the one they are looking for. That the other is their first love. And that the other is the person they like now. Casey clutched her necklace in her hand. _Where is he?/ What should I do? _Derek and Casey thought.

**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 8 coming soon!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working on it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. It will unwrap. Sorry it was so short.**


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is an actual drama series from Canada

**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 2**__**nd**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**She and Derek sat on the couch each in their own little world of thoughts. Both not knowing that the other is the one they are looking for. That the other is their first love. And that the other is the person they like now. Casey clutched her necklace in her hand.**____**Where is he?/ **__**What should I do?**____**Derek and Casey thought.**_

**Chapter 8 **

Derek and Casey sat in silence for a long time, when Casey spoke up. **I'm sorry Derek, I-I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I guess even someone like you can fall in love. **Casey said quietly. **That's ok. And what do you mean someone like me? What's wrong with me? **asked Derek in frustration. **Oh come on Derek, you are such a player. And didn't you say that you "don't do feelings?" **Casey sort of laughed. Derek was furious. How could she say that? Didn't she see how much he has changed. How much "she" has changed him. **Casey, how can you day this after the amount of time we spent together. I haven't dated in over a year already and haven't you even noticed that I changed? You are the one that changed me Case, you are the one that let me become who I am today, a person that is able to express himself better and not date girls randomly. You are the one that has shown me a better world and you are the one I love. **Both Derek and Casey froze at the last phrase. Casey was shocked. Two shocking things in a short period of time is too much. Derek was in a shock too. He couldn't believe that he just told her he loved her. He got up and left the room leaving Casey in a daze thinking about what just happened.

**Casey's POV**

Casey sat in silence, it was already getting dark and Casey was sitting on the floor next to the bed. She was staring into space. She still couldn't believe what she heard. Derek, her step-brother, her Derek, liked her no, loved her. And she liked him too. Did she? Casey's heart was beating hard and it was getting hard to breath. During her years of training and a fighter she has learned all the different signs her body was giving her. When her heart was beating fast and it was hard to breath, it meant there was a full moon outside which was a dangerous aspect for her. The moons force was affecting her and taking away her strength which was not good concerning the situation she's in, in trying to not get caught by the evil side for her powers. Casey slowly got up and closed the blinds and drew the curtains closed blocking the moon. She took a shower, laid down on the bed and dozed off.

**Derek's POV**

Derek ran into the park outside the hotel, and started pacing around. How could he be so careless. How could he just blurt it out. UGH! he was really frustrated. Without even noticing, time flew by and it was getting dark. He sighed. _I guess I have to go back and face the music. I wonder what Casey is doing?_ He got up and walked back to the hotel.

**Regular POV**

When Derek walked in to the hotel room, he was a little confused why everything was so dark. Then all of a sudden he heard hard breathing and a small light illuminating from the bed. Derek carefully approached the bed and saw that it was Casey. _What the hell? What's with the light?_ thought Derek. Derek brushed it off when the light disappeared and he heard her breathing go back to normal. He looked at her and sighed. As he was about to go into the bathroom, Casey suddenly grabbed his arm and sat up. **Derek, I'm sorry about what I said today. **Derek looked at her as if he could see her clearly. **It's alright Casey, I understand that my rep isn't so good and thinking that is considered normal. It's ok Casey forget about it. **Derek wanted to leave to avoid anything embarrassing but Casey still held his arm. **Derek, did you really mean what you said earlier? About…you know…you… me that you… love? Casey stuttered. **Derek sighed. _I guess it's time that I tell her the truth. _** Yes Casey it's true. I do love you and with all my heart. But can I go take and shower and explain everything after I come back? **Casey was still thinking about his answer she was so thrilled. He did love her. She didn't even hear him say anything else. **Casey? **Derek was trying too get her attention. **Huh? oh, yeah, sure. **She let go of his hand and he went to take a shower.

Casey held on to her cross, and smiled. _I wonder what will become of us after this?_ Casey didn't know that Derek was thinking the same thing in the shower.

_**Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy and had writers block for this story for a while, but I knew I was taking too long, so I decided to force myself and write something. **__**I hope you liked it. Please give me a review. Also check out my other stories I have. Chapter 8 coming soon!! Sorry if it was lame. Still working on it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Its starting to unwrap.**_


End file.
